User blog:LiveandSound/Drive By-Train. Taiyang Version
Also called, Pass By. Alright, let me explain... and prepare yourself, this is going to be long. So, I was listening to Drive By, by Train, and casually wanted to read the lyrics of the song. So I did. While my english is not good enough to understand some of what they say (what the hell is a "two ply"?), I understood the lyrics well enough to see, to see many similarities to Taiyang and Raven. Now, for you to understand, here's the scenario: Taiyang, Raven leaved him, yes? Yes, we all know that. Reasons are unknown. But it's clear this hurt Taiyang, who even during his time with Summer likely still loved Raven. Now, Taiyang, years later, went to those parties where everyone wears a mask of some sort, to relieve his stress and pain for a few hours. And, he sees a woman with long, black hair, with a mask that looked like a Nevermore, on the street, who apparently was heading to the same party, though she stood quiet. Taiyang danced with her, and later they..."danced", you know what I mean. Then, the woman leaved as quickly as she came (no, not in that way), in sort-of speak, and before the woman vanished from sight, Taiyang felt like if he knew her. And eventually thought that woman was Raven. So, here comes the song. Taiyang's version is mostly the same, but I changed some of the lyrics. Note: the ones in bold, think they are being told by Raven, k? On the other side of a street I knew, Stood a girl that looked like you, I guess that's Deja Vu, but, I thought "this can't be true" cause, You moved to west Atlas, or Vacuo, or Mistral, or Wherever to get away from me... Oh, but that one night, Was more than just right, I didn't leave you, cause I was all through, Oh, I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell, Because I still lo-ved you... Oh, I swear to you! I'll be there for you! This is not a "pass-by-y-y-y-y" Just a shy guy, looking for a two ply hefty bag to hold my-I-I-I-I-I-I love! When you move me, everything is groovy, They don't like it, sue me, Oh, the way you do me! Oh, I swear to you! I'll be there for you! This is not a "pass-by-y-y-y-y" On the upside of a downward spiral, My love for you went viral, And I loved you every mile you drove away... But now you're here again, So let's skip the "more than friends" and, '' ''Get down to the '"how you've been", at last...'' Oh, but that one night, still the highlight, I didn't need you, until I came to, And I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell, Because I still really loved you. ''Oh, I swear to you! '''I'll be there for you!'' This is not a "pass-by-y-y-y-y" Just a shy guy, looking for a two ply hefty bag to, hold my-I-I-I-I-I-I love! When you move me, everything is groovy, They don't like it, sue me, '' ''Oh! The way you do me! Oh, I swear to you! '''I'll be there for you!' ''This is not a "pass by-y-y-y-y" Please, believe...that when, I leaved, There was nothing up my sleeve, but love for you, And a little time to get my head together too... On the other side of a street I knew, '' ''Stood a girl that looked like you, I guess it was Deja Vu, but I thought "this can't be true", 'cause Oh, I swear to you! I'll be there for you! You just gotta pass by-y-y-y-y! Just a shy guy, looking for a two ply hefty bag to hold my-I-I-I-I-I-I love! When you move me, everything is groovy, They don't like it, sue me, Oh! The way you moved me! Oh, I swear to you! I'll be there for you! You just gotta pass by-y-y-y-y! Interpretation, leaved to you. Lyrics of the original song: Drive By - Train Category:Blog posts